A Broken Promise
by Oathkeeping281
Summary: In their hands they each held a star shaped talisman, one blue and the other orange. In their hands they each held a broken promise. [A Terra/Aqua drabble for my friend Sav]


_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Slow, cautious footsteps echoed throughout the Radiant Garden plaza, which was illuminated only by the moon and the faint glow of the street lamps. A silhouette stood in the center of the plaza, unmoving. Upon seeing this figure the footsteps quickened into a run, causing the silhouette to turn shining yellow eyes towards the noise. The running figure abruptly stopped as they lock eyes with the silhouette slowly approaching them. As they moved across the brick tiles the shadows crawled off of their body and the soft light from the streetlamps shone across his strong, defined features. Barely audible, a gasp escaped into the night air.

"_Terra?"_

Her voice rang out through the still air as she took a few hesitant steps forward advancing toward the man. Yellow eyes narrowed before he disappeared suddenly in a blur of movement. The girl pivoted on her heel and turned herself around quickly, her garments fanning out with a quiet rustle. There was no one in sight. Her body tensed up suddenly with a choked yell as a large hand grasped her neck firmly from behind. In a flash of light the keyblade was gripped tightly in her hand and she jabbed her elbow back into Terra's abdomen. His grip around her neck faltered but then returned with twice the force, his nails digging into her skin. Upon realizing that her attack did nothing in her favor she swung the keyblade down toward the attacker's legs. With a loud _clang_ the metal of the keyblade hit the greave of Terra's armor. The grip around her neck released suddenly and she collapsed onto the ground. Stumbling slightly, she picked herself up off the ground and turned to face Terra, who had stumbled back a few feet. He stood there; back straight, eyes narrowed, and an amused smirk pulling at the muscles of his lips.

"_Do you really think you can defeat me, Aqua?"_

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could produce a sound she was knocked backwards and lifted into the air. The pressure around her recently abused neck returned as Terra held her off the ground, his yellow eyes narrowed as a slow sadistic grin stretched its way across his lips. Her hands shot up to grip at Terra's own that was closing off her airways, the keyblade falling to the ground, forgotten. Clutching and pulling at his fingers, attempting to loosen his hold on her, she let out a distressed sob.

"_Such a terrible darkness... Fight it, Terra please!"_

Her pleas only provoked him more, his hand like a vice around her slim pale neck. Paling blue lips attempted to form words, their efforts going unrewarded as the life slowly drained out of the girl. Eyes the color of the Caribbean sea rolled back into her head as she slowly went numb, her heart refusing to beat any longer. Dropping her to the ground like a ragdoll, Terra tilted his head back and breathed in the night air which held a certain heaviness to it now.

His eyes widened as a burst of pain erupted throughout his chest sending shocks of pain to his head. Falling to his knees he let out a pained yell and clenched his eyes shut. He knelt there on the ground holding his head until the pain faded away to a slight throbbing sensation. After a few dragged out moments he finally opened his eyes, vision blurred and head swimming. Darkness gripped the edge of his mind, suffocating his thoughts, it's tendrils weaving their way throughout his vision until the only thing that remained was darkness. He barely felt it when his body hit the cold stone tiles of the Radiant Garden plaza. He never noticed when his heart ceased beating and his breathing stopped. All he could hear was a distant voice of a young boy with hair like sunshine echoing throughout his skull. The voice of a boy who he would never hold in his arms again. The voice of a boy who would never again know the comforting embrace of his best friends. The voice of a boy who was now alone in the world, with no one to call his family. The voice of a boy who slept on, ignorant to the events that played out in the Radiant Garden plaza.

Two bodies lay face down on the grey stones, the moon's soft light shining down upon them. One was a body of a man, steel grey hair and tan skin, the other was of a woman, bright blue hair and porcelain skin. Their weapons were abandoned next to them, just out of reach. In their hands they each held a star shaped talisman, one blue and the other orange. In their hands they each held a broken promise.


End file.
